Rigging, also referred to as staging or scaffolding, is frequently used in the construction of temporary structures. Such structures can be used on buildings during construction to support workmen and equipment both on the interior and exterior of the building. Similar temporary structures are also commonly used for rigging audio and video equipment on stages and for use in art displays.
Temporary structures are most commonly erected using “tubes” and “clamps.” Specifically, in such systems, vertical tubes are connected to horizontal tubes using right angle clamps.
Conventional rigging systems consist of metal pieces that can be constructed to provide support to various structures. Conventional rigging systems use right angle joints that can be oriented in limited directions.
Furthermore, conventional systems have limited options for securing the rigging system together. This further limits construction options.
However, such conventional rigging systems have many disadvantages. It is labor-intensive to construct. In addition, connections between vertical and horizontal tubes are generally limited to being made only at right angles. This limits the configurations available and the locations that this prior art rigging can be used.
Accordingly, a new type of rigging system is needed to overcome these and other problems and provide a modular, versatile and safe temporary structure.